Our Love Story
by Hime-chanPrincess-sakura
Summary: sakura and hinata are sisters their boyfriends are sasuke and naruto their life are perfect until something bad happen (full summery in side)
1. Sakura and Hinata

Helloo! Hime-chanprincess-sakura here thie is my first story so please be nice

Summary : sakura and hinata are sister's and their dating Sasuke and Naruto, there life are perfect they have a lot of friend (ino,tenten,sasuke,naruto,neji,shikamaru) something bad happen because of Karin and Ami

p.S their in a gang except for Karin and Ami

**MORNING….**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP…._

"-yawn- uhhhh…. shut the hell up" said sakura

"sakuraaa! You better wake up or were gonna be late for school" said hinata

"haiii….. haii" complain sakura

_sakura take a bath and get dress for school_

"hm.. Let's see what should I wear?" –sakura

_sakura put on a pink shirt that goes until half her stomach that says "Bring it on" and a white tank top in side of it she wore a cute pink skirt with white stocking and lastly a white knee boots_

"hmmmm I look nice" – sakura

_then she goes down stairs_

**DOWN STAIRS **

"you're ready?" asked hinata

_hinata wore a blue tank top with a purple jacket and purple shorts and a blue high tops_

_P.S their super rich_

"yup… , come on let's go to school I wanna meet sasuke-kun" whine sakura

"okay.. I wanna meet naruto-kun too" –hinata

_They get in to their limo and their driver take them to school _

**SCHOOL….**

_When sakura and hinata get out of their limo they see sasuke and naruto making out with Karin and ami and their friends being cool with it _

"sasuke-kun what is the meaning of this!" – sakura

"yeahh you too naruto-kun" – hinata

"ohh please don't act like you guys don't know" – naruto

" but we really don't know naruto!" –sakura

"don't act so innocent sakura we know what both of you did" – sasuke

"what did we do!" –hinata

" Karin and ami said that they saw you cheating on us with some other guy they also tell as that it was you guys that make a rumor

about ino being a fake blonde and tenten using a plastic surgery" yelled sasuke

"but… but.." – sakura with tears in her eyes

"ohhh please save that act bitch" – Karin

"don't ever call my sister a bitch you slut"- hinata

"come on sakura let go if they don't belive us and thrust some slut over us than the don't deserve us" yelled hinata while pulling sakura away from them

_SKIP TIME TO THE END _ _OF SCHOOL_

"Helloo…." – sakura and hinata's mom (her name is hana and their father's name is hiruko)

"mom… dadd" – both hinata

"yess honey what is it?" asked hana

"you see we have some trouble at school so can we move to America for a few year?" asked sakura

"of coure hime(their parents calls sakura 'hime' and hinata 'honey') we will prepare it right away and we already bought you a pent house there and their already servant,maid,driver we alson prepare you each a limosine" –hana and hiruko

"thanks mom dad we will leave today thxx byee" – sakura and hinata

"byee…." – hana

_they go to their private jet and leave right away to America_


	2. coming home

_2 years later….._

_sakura and hinata became a famous singer/actor/model in america they became so successful that any one know who they are, they called them self 'beautiful angel"_

"okkk now for our last song we will sing a song that we just wrote called 'dimond'"

this is hinata singing _ this is sakura __**this is both **_

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

_Find light in the beautiful seaI _

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I _

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes  
So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky****  
****Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

****Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

_Palms rise to the universe_

_As we moonshine and molly_

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

___You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky__  
_

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes  
So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky****  
****Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky****  
****Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

****Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond  
So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky__  
_

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Oh, yeah**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

"angels angels angels !" yelled the crowd as they gone wild

"thanks all for watching our show see you soon!" yelled – hinata and sakura

"alright girls it time to go back to japan and go back to school" said anko (their manager)

_they go to their private jet and go to japan_

_2 dayss… later _

"sakura u ready?" –hinata she wore a short black and white dress,a jacket that goes to her elbow, her hair loose and she puts a star hair clip, and a black high heels

"so ready I cant wait to see the look of their faces especially since we already got proof that Karin and Ami are lying" – sakura she wore a white dress that goes to her knee, a cute little tiara with her hair loose,a white high heels

**IN CLASS**

"srry I'm late but I got lost in the road of life" – kakashi

"liar!"-the class shouted

while sasuke and naruto were thinking " I wonder were is sakura I actually never like Karin I just date her to forget sakura"-sasuke "ahhh hinataaa where are you I don't love ami I just love but u betray me"-naruto

"okkk class so today were gonna have a new students but most of u would already know them"

"huhh? Who?" the class wonder

"whatever"- sasuke

"okkk both of you please come in"

_sakura and hinata walks in_

class scream except 'sasuke's grup' "ahhhhh it's the beautiful angels"

"whoaaa sakura is so beautifullll!" scream a fan boy

"so is hinata" another fan boy

"okkkk class calm down" – kakashi

"okkk sakura hinata please sit at the front" –kakashi

"okkk…"-hinata "whatever" – sakura


End file.
